The Hellish Life of the Hogwarts Muggleborns
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: Just a little inside view of the miserable life of the muggleborns at Hogwarts. Accio Reviews !
1. Dean Thomas

**This is only something little to show you how the muggle-borns react when they see the daily prophet with the news of their parents' death.**

_The Daily Prophet  
>September 29th 1996<br>Jessica Moore_

_There have been more deaths recently. A lot of which are consisted of the parents of muggleborns and simply muggles who can't fend off death eaters. This reporter is greatly saddened to announce the death of 13 muggles, 19 injured muggles, 6 currently insane wizards and 8 dead witches and wizards. This reporter will now announce the death of families: Creevey, Thomas, Tekindor and Kander._

_We, here at the Daily Prophet are greatly saddened to hear so many deaths and offer our condolences to the children of these families._

There was a sudden sob as two Ravenclaw muggleborn girls that Harry vaguely recognized as Destiny and Danielle Kander tore past them with Professor Flitwick squeaking and running after them as fast as his tiny legs would carry him.

Harry glanced around the Gryffindor table and saw Colin and Dennis Creevey sitting stony faced staring at the Prophet as if it had personally insulted them. Harry was very sad. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table where the sounds of muffled sobbing came from. he recognized Micheal and Mikayla Tekindor both sobbing their hearts out while clutching on to each other for dear life.

But what really caught his attention was Dean Thomas, Harry's roommate and friend. He had threw the paper down and had stomped on it and was now stalking over to the head table and said "I've had enough of this Wizarding World and its stupid pureblood prejudice. You Slytherins, you all have some gall laughing at me and countless others. I'm withdrawing for the sake of my younger sister, Stella. It was all a mistake accepting going to the supposedly best Wizarding school in Europe. Its only just an insane asylum. I advice everybody else to do this as well. Go save your families, for all you know, you may not have one tomorrow."

And with that a gold light flashed.

A sweet feminine voice stated "Hogwarts Castle recognizes Dean Thomas's cry for help and takes no offense to the insane asylum comment. It has been like this ever since Dumbledore became headmaster."

A brief smile flitted across Deans face.

"Thank you m'lady." And he stalked off leaving a shocked great hall filled with students and teachers. One particular headmaster didn't like this at all.


	2. Kara Ramsey

**These next few chapter are going to be told by the view of random muggleborn OC's.**

Kara Ramsey, 6th year Ravenclaw, was absently fiddling with her Charms Textbook while drinking her coffee. She was waiting for her _Daily Prophet _because she like many people she had gotten a subscription to the newspaper last year. She took a bite of her toast while going back to studying from her textbook. 5 minutes later, the owls arrived and a barn owl arrived near her. Kara took 5 knuts from her bag and put inside the pouch fastened to the owls leg. She motioned for the owl to take whatever it wanted. The owl hooted gratefully while stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

Kara scanned the _Prophet. _She dropped it in horror and started shaking her head furiously, denying the saddening fact that her parents were dead ...

The newspaper stated:

_The Daily Prophet  
>Saturday October 5th 1996<br>Oscar Proudfoot_

_Its been a depressing last few months, with Harry Potter and his friends appearing in the Department of Mysteries last year, everybody has been in a state of hysteria in the Ministry of Magic. We've had a lot of losses such as, Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. Cornelius Fudge was replaced earlier this year by Rufus Scrimgeor, former Head Auror. I will now go into detail about the losses we had just last night._

_Nora and Christopher Topham, Jane and Max Wright, Holly and Bill Hughes, Marilyn and Jacob Ramsey, Anna and Callum Hall and Amanda and James Scott._

_We, here, at the Daily Prophet, express our deepest regrets for the deaths of all these good people. We are also sorry for their children that attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Kara gulped. She slowly looked around the great hall. A lot of people had palmed their faces, dozens of students were looking at the paper in horror, a lot of students were crying shamelessly and headmaster Albus Dumbledore was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Kara started crying, she was now an orphan and she had to go live with her horrible prattling great-aunt Rachelle.

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the hall, having half a mind to run away like Dean Thomas had a few weeks ago. She ran and ran, not noticing the guilty look Harry Potter was giving her. Kara Ramsey was now officially an orphan.


End file.
